Customer Relationship Management (CRM) solutions provide tools and capabilities needed to create and maintain a clear picture of customers, from first contact through purchase and post-sales. For complex organizations, a CRM system may provide features and capabilities to help improve the way sales, marketing, and/or customer service organizations target new customers, manage marketing campaigns, and drive sales activities. CRM systems may include many components, hardware and software, utilized individually or in a shared manner by users internal or external to the organization.
Access to CRM records may be limited by CRM system's restrictive access settings. Client applications requesting access to CRM records may be limited by CRM system configuration and service complexities such as stored private information, user roles, and organizational restrictions. Protection of secured records containing private information may override client application access needs. Organizational policies may limit user privileges on client-side deployments limiting access to CRM services. Client deployments may lack sufficient security policies necessary to establish secured communications with CRM services running off site.